Problem: Tiffany walked to a gift store around noon and decided to buy a toy for $3.27. Tiffany handed the salesperson $6.38 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ Tiffany received $3.11 in change.